Naruto: Finally one
by Truth is revealed
Summary: After being neglected by kakashi to train sasuke for the chunin exams naruto meets up with his darker self now fused as one naruto shall take the role as the reaper of lightning Rated T - M To be safe
1. Chapter 1

**New62 here with a new story of mine called** _ **Naruto: Finally one**_ **Have fun reading R &R.**

"Sorry Naruto but I can't train you for chunin exams." Kakashi said casually while reading his book

"BUT why I have to go against neji in the finals I'll need help" naruto yelled

"I'm sorry naruto but I have to train sasuke to fight that gaara kid I don't have the time for you." Kakashi said as he looked in naruto's eyes but once he did he wished he hadn't because he saw the look of betrayal, hurt and…hate?

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes but you could feel that look of hatred " just like them, you hate me don't you?, just like the villagers, well if you don't want to help me then I'll just train on my own see you in a month Hatake" naruto said as he jumped out the window ignoring the shouts from Kakashi.

Naruto ran and ran, he didn't know where he was nor did he care for the matter al he knew was that he had to leave as naruto kept running he stopped as the world was getting darker and darker until he was met with a cage and and a seal.

" **So this is my host? Hmm doesn't look like much" kyuubi said.**

" _ **now now let's not be rude after all he has only half his brain" a person same height as naruto said.**_

Naruto was confused, sure he knew about kyuubi yeah, but who was this guy and why does he look exactly like… him.

" _ **I bet your wondering who I am don't you" the kid said.**_

Naruto could only nod.

" _ **well I'm you of course, well not exactly you more like your hatred." The man said coming out of the shadows only to reveal…naruto, but something was wrong his eyes were red and black like he was possessed .**_

"my hatred?" naruto said

" _ **yep why do you think you always smile, and never retaliate?, it's because for so long you held your anger back, you had so much you created being of complete hatred and only the sage of the six paths had that power." The dark naruto said**_

It all made since now, that's why he always smiled, that's why he never fought back, it's because he was killing himself on the Inside by getting rid of his anger, his pain….his hatred.

"So your me? Well then how about a deal?" naruto said

 _ **´hah you want us to fuse together and be one like we were before, right" dark naruto said**_

"h-how-"

" _ **You forget that I'm you I know what you're gonna say before you even say it and yes I will fuse after all if we didn't I would disappear and your mind would go dead. Now I must tell you that once we fuse we will have one mind one half of hatred another half of peace, you won't be very forgiving I can tell you that because I will make sure you won't be, you'll be less merciful and more serious also you have half your mind once we fuse you will know everything your supposed to know so any questions, no okay let's start" dark naruto said as he jumped inside of naruto causing him to writhe in pain.**_

" _ **AAAAA**_ _AAAR_ GGGHHH" naruto screamed as he awoke in a room with white walls?

"Dammit I hate hospitals" as naruto awoke he saw the Hokage looking at him.

"Glad you're okay my boy, I saw you in the forest knocked out and I thought something happened to you." Hiruzen said, more like he was spying on naruto and left to rid himself of paperwork.

"Yo Hokage-jiji I need you to help me with something and in return I will tell you what happened in the forest and a bonus as a thanks for helping me when I was younger.

"well my boy let's talk in my office" as the hokage shunshined them to his office.

"alright talk and I'll help you in whatever you need." Hiruzen said

(you already know the story so I'm not gonna explain it again)

The hokage was mad and worried, mad at Kakashi for his neglect and worried about naruto now that he has a darker side to him.

"Don't worry jiji it's nothing serious but now I need help on my shinobi training, because if I keep fighting like this then I'll die before I take your hat, and I can't let that happen."  
naruto said with a new found seriousness that had awoken within him.

"well naruto my boy I have only a few scrolls that can help you but the rest you have to figure out on your own path." Hiruzen said

"yeah jiji I think I'll pass on the scrolls something tells me that I won't be needing them this month and now I will tell you something that will help you in the long run." naruto said

"really and do tell what is that my boy" Hiruzen said hoping it is something important and not a prank.

"the secret to paperwork" Naruto said causing Hiruzen to not only drop his pipe but nearly jump at naruto like a wolf on a hunt.

"what is my boy, what what what, tell me, tell me now" Hiruzen said franticly waving naruto around .

"the secret is kage bunshin" naruto said as he walked out of the room laughing at the old man's face.

After walking out the tower he heard kyuubi.

" **hey kid I have a deal for you if, you do something for me." Kyuubi said causing naruto to raise an eyebrow.**

" What kind of deal Kyu" naruto said with no malice, hate or anything for that matter.

" **listen as much as I hate your peaceful side I can't go having a weak host so how about this you give me access to your senses and I'll give you a bloodline." Kyuubi said**

"hmmm what's the catch" naruto said knowing there was one, after all there is always a catch when you deal with the kyuubi.

" **well the catch is you'll have to train more often, stop eating that damn ramen crap all the time, and finally change the scenery in your mind, 'cause you have a sewer as a mind and that's disgusting." Kyuubi said**

"alright all insults aside what is this bloodline and what changes will happen to my body." Naruto said

" **my, my with your more darker side you became for smart haven't you, well here is the changes, you'll have a bloodline called fox's eye it will give you the ability, of six levels.**

 **Level one- you'll be able to transform into someone or something and it's a real transformation not an illusion.**

 **Level 2- you'll be able to copy techniques but you can only copy techniques of your affinity and once you copy it you can alter it to something else.**

 **Level 3- you can turn invisible for as long as your chakra will hold out which will be no problem to you after you transform.**

 **Level 4- it will slow down time and when I say slow down time I mean very, very very slow time, so to your enemies your only a blink of light, also your reflexes will have improved drastically.**

 **Level 5- will give you an ability to emit a killer intent so powerful it puts the target in a small temporary coma.**

 **Level 6- gives an eye ability called darkest nightmare I'll get into that later so right now go home check your affinity's so I can power them up and I'll give you the ability's but your gonna have to use your shadow clones for chakra control, jutsu, and I want you to study stealth and pressure points." Kyuubi said**

Naruto went home immediately he would a fool to refuse this bloodline gave to him.

"alright so I have to check my affinity so let's see" naruto said as he poured chakra into the paper what's next shocked him half the page burned while the the other turned in electricity.

" **wow now that's what I called and affinity now normally the paper would crinkle if you had lightning but yours is so potent that's rarely seen even kumo's raikage doesn't have one that good well gets some sleep we start training in the morning.**

"Yes Kyu-sensei" naruto said earning him a growl as he went sleep for the next month to come.

(1 month later)

"all genin except Naruto uzumaki and Neji hyuuga go up to the stadium." The proctor genma said

Now neji stood alone wondering where the hell the dobe was.

Suddenly a lightning strike hit the ground creating a crater and in that crater was a man he was 5'4 he had a pitch black cloak covering his whole body black anbu pants black boots and a head band tied around his arm as his face only showed pitch black like a shadow was closed over him.

"and you are" the proctor said not believing that was the genin naruto.

"the names Naruto uzumaki" he said as he walked up

(stadium stands)

"That's naruto, wow he looks stronger and…deadlier than he was before" Ino told sakura

"I didn't even recognize that was him he was missing for the whole month." Sakura said feeling angry that naruto didn't tell her anything about what he was gonna do the whole month, she thought the idiot got himself killed.

(back to the where neji and naruto are)

"so you are naruto well just because you got taller, and a different wardrobe doesn't mean you'll beat me it's your destiny to lose" neji said but he didn't hear a comeback from naruto which pissed him off.

"only the weak hide behind destiny, while the strong take control of their pain and turn it to strength, enough talk fight me neji hyuuga." Naruto said as the proctor said "BEGIN"

Neji rushed at naruto attempting to hit naruto but found out that he was and after image.

"WHAT" neji yelled but as soon as he said that he was sent flying from a punch to the stomach

'that punch felt like Sensei Gai punching me what did he do to attain this power.' Neji thought as he looked back he could not see naruto it's as if he went invisible!

" _No regret from the confidence betrayed, no more hiding in shadow, cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid"_ the crowd heard the singing but didn't know where it came from.

"WHERE ARE YOU" neji yelled as he soon felt a gash in his leg.

" _cause this time I won't wait for the debt to be repaid"_

Another gash, this time on neji's left arm

 _Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid_

Another gash this time on neji's right leg

 _Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid_

Another four gashes this time on his back

 _Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid, cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid, neji as you look in wonder you'll feel my wrath you say I'm a clan less idiot well then I hope you're ready to face your worst nightmare, cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid , cause this time I won't wait for the debt to be REPAID._

 _Neji's world turned black then he saw he saw his father he called out to him but as he did he saw his father killed, neji ran after him only to see his father killed again and again and again neji screamed ,his father than turned into hinata, he ran after her but she put up a seal next thing neji knew was that he was in pain a whole lot of pain he looked at hinata in hatred but hinata then turned into naruto floating into an empty space looking at neji he told neji that he would now face reality in horrible ways._

" _Neji you are a failure of a son now get down and bow down to hinata as your queen" hizashi said as neji was forced to bow down he was slapped by hinata._

" _hah look at you weakling, your just my slave as she hit neji right in the heart._

 _neji thought he died but he looked up to see his father looking at him with terror as hizashi's heart was ripped out and his throat was slit and his last words were "why son" as he fell dead neji felt pain, he was crying and praying to whatever god to stopped this madness but it didn't end until finally he looked up and saw naruto looking at his with no emotion._

 _Neji tried to move but found that he was bound to wood._

" _now neji you are in my world now you will feel pain as you will be tortured for 100 years while being forced to look at your father being tortured and after that you'll be forced to dance the shine of YOUTH for 900 years with lee and Gai and the only way out is for you to admit your gay" naruto said as they torture began as soon as it began neji started yelling he was gay and was proud but nothing happened then it dawned on him he was tricked and he won't be getting out for another 900 years._

 _(real world)_

" _I'm gay, I'm gay " neji yelled out loud which cause most of the hyuuga to shake their heads with disgust and disappointment and for tenten to crying because she liked neji a lot._

 _Then neji fell down with blood coming out his eyes, nose, legs, arms and back._

 _For five minutes nobody did anything but look in disgust most people even through up at the sight they were seeing._

 _Then naruto reappeared back in the arena only to tell the proctor that this match was over._

 _As the proctor announced naruto uzumaki won no one did anything till kiba started slowly clapping as what he saw was cool, gross, and just awesome._

 _Soon after that everyone was clapping, and cheering as naruto walked away._

 _ **Well I'm done and damn this took a lot of time to write sorry if my fighting scene was horrible it was my first time creating it so I will explain darkest nightmare it's kind of like tsukyomi but instead of that it shows the users darkest nightmares and after that they can be tortured up to 1000 Years and only 1 second has passed in the real world and naruto is a more darker grim reaper kind of naruto except he has a sword made out of pure lightning but that will be later in the story so R &R**_


	2. authors note: new story

**Hey guys listen this is an authors not I'm redoing this as another story so come see my new story " The lightning phoenix'**


End file.
